keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Allego Spunk
Allego Spunk is an aprenticce of the Guild of Sorceries and a rival of the Oddball Squad. He plays an inportant role on the Omega killer Story. Bio: Early life: Alligo was born in Takada a former Aldean research world. Here he grew up in a small town surrounded by the lush an wild jungles of the world raised by his parents. His mother was a Botanist and his father was at the time of his youth the governor of the plant. His father was a cruel man who expected a lot from Allego, the only thing that kept him from falling into dispare was his "Guardian Angel" who appeared in his dreams. At a young age he discovered his gifts and his father had him sent to the Guild for training. Initiate: When he first entered into the Guild he felt power for the first time and would wish for more. This would cause him to bully others such as Harrison Brooks for the sake of feeling empowered over others. dispite his almost crul attitud he did make freinds such as Gemma Pascow and Pek Amew. He would contiue his training and evatuly take the trail of Endurance and pass becoming the Apprentice of Roh Nozato. Apprenticeship: Under master Roh he learned to control his anger and became a much more balanced sorcerer. At this time he met fellow apprentice Maria Celegorm and the two grew close. He spent most of his time training and hanging out with his friends, usually messing with the Oddball squad. While technically still a bully his attitude improved over the years. At some point during this time he was contacted again by his "guardian angel" Who revealed herself to be the dark entity Sadraia, and he was recruited into that order. He would gain the title Angent. Things took a change in his life in the year 1985 when he harassed the Janitor Kurban Mutellip over his failures, and the oddball squad defended the Yamorz. This cased a fight between his group of friends and the Oddball Squad, during which he got into a duel with Michael Weidemann as he had done so meny times before but unlike all thous other times Michael won knocking him to the floor. The fight would be stopped by Loreta Nuño a bit later and Alligo would spend a bit of time in detention for his actions. Omega Killer : Things would go from bad to worse after this as soon after Isla Kuar member of the Oddball Squad would die and Alligo would witness the aftermath and see the worry in his fellow student's eyes. a few months later his friend Gemma would be murdered, the first of meny by a killer that would come to be known as the Omega Killer. And in the panic that followed his roommate,Trale Zedz , would be accused of being a sadrain and killed while fleeing. He was filled with Sorrow over this as this death was his fault as the real sadrain. During this time he tried to make amends with Michael but it would be difficult. He would continue his life until less then a month later Fran Lorran was killed and the students were forced to take a trip to Keyvaile's Stedly Castle. Soon after he retuned he was questioned about his invalvmet in the resent killings, he told them everything he knew but kept his involvement in the Sadrainas a secret. Soon afterwards a infection of Sovoni Fungus broke lose and Allago was among those who were sent to stop it, along with Maria, Unnamed, and the Oddball Squad. He would help rescue Indumini and Marcy Persini but Rogen Nevols would parish. Soon after the investigator Anslelm Yeagar learned of his membership in the Sadraians, and he was forced to flee, but not before fighting and wounding Cronius who tried to stop him. As he attempted to use a portal to escape he was grabbed by the Omega Killer. He was torchered for Information about the Sadrains in their master, but Allago gave vary little and was slain out of annoyance. Personality: Alligo is often Egotistical and cruel but this is only a mask he wares to hide his inner turmoil. He is loyal to his friends so much so that he would die for them. He often acts as the leader of the group counter ballincing Peks shyness and Gemmas cruelty. Powers: Apprentice leval sorcerer: Alligo spent meny years treaining under master Roh and has become a quite powerfull sorcerer. Leadership skills: He is an effective leader abile to calm the cruuel Gemma. Relationship Family: Alligo has had a hard time with his family. Sadria: She would act motherly to him and act as his garden angel in his youth, all to gain his favor. Friends: Pek Amew: Pek is one of his oldest friends and the two still hang out even if Pek has grown out of his bulling phase. Gemma Pascow: 'He has also been freinds for Gemma for years despite her Cruel nature. He was quite distrught at her death. 'Maria Celegorm: His close friend and later girlfriend. Though he met her after the others he is closest to Maria who he eventually stated dating, Enamies: The OddBall Squad: The group formed to protect themselves from bullies such as him and animosity remains between the two. Michael Weidemann: He and the elf have been rivals for years. Harrison Brooks: He bullied him sense childhood and the two hate each other because of that. Trivia: * Alligo is a tuly takein from the Word Allegory . * He originally was just going to be a mean kid that the oddball squad had to deal with but has sence become a much deeper charterer Category:Aldean Category:Mage Category:Sorserer Category:GuildofSorceries Category:Rival Category:Male characters Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Sadraians Category:Omegakiller survivors Category:Omegakillervictems Category:Dead